1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack protection monitor, and more particularly, to a new and improved fail-safe rack protection monitor utilizing electromechanical relays to provide warning alarms and to control the power to electronic equipment in the event of the detection of an abnormal or alarm condition.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic systems for research and the like typically are installed in relay racks. These systems tend to be expensive and complex. Data acquisition subracks and their power supplies is one example of such electronic systems. As a result, protection systems need to be provided to protect these systems in the event an abnormal or possibly damaging trouble condition occurs. In this regard, such protection systems need to monitor such conditions as smoke, temperature, ventilation and water. If an abnormal condition occurs that might damage the equipment being protected, then the protection monitor system should provide warning alarms (for example, visual and audible alarms); turn off the power to the equipment being protected; and in certain cases, provide a warning or alarm information to a central control. However, it is advantageous not to use electronics or software within the protection monitor so that the protection monitor is fail-safe and hardwired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rack protection monitor to protect electronic equipment from abnormal or alarm conditions that might damage the equipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hardwired, fail-safe rack protection monitor to protect equipment from abnormal or alarm conditions that might damage the equipment, such monitor utilizing electromechanical relays to monitor abnormal conditions that might affect the equipment and to initiate warning alarms upon the detection of such abnormal conditions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rack protection monitor that utilizes electromechanical relays in connection with the monitoring of abnormal conditions that might damage the equipment being monitored so that a first warning alarm is provided in response to the detection of a first abnormal condition and a second warning alarm is provided in response to the detection of more than one abnormal condition occurring at the same time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rack protection monitor that utilizes electromechanical relays in connection with the monitoring of abnormal conditions that might damage the equipment being monitored so that power to the equipment is terminated and an alarm signal to a central control is transmitted in response to the detection of more than one abnormal condition occurring at the same time.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved chassis to house as an independent unit a rack protection monitor that utilizes electromechanical relays in connection with the monitoring of abnormal conditions that might damage the equipment being monitored.